Lopunny Vs Terriermon
Description Two powerful bunny creatures clash to see who will prevail... Pokemon bunny or Digimon bunny? Interlude Wiz: Cute and Powerful, what more could you want. Boomstick: Wiz didn't we already do this kind of thing, the writer seems to be running out of ideas. You already said this in Spongebob vs Star Butterfly. Tjman461: Ahem I am right here Boomstick. Boomstick: Uh sorry. Tjman461: Haha I love being the writer I can make anything happen. Wiz: ANYWAY, we have Terriermon the cute bunny digimon. Boomstick: Vs the sexy rabbit from Pokémon Lopunny! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons armor and skill to see who would win a death battle. Tjman461: But first some rules: * These are going to be wild so no special training. Just normal stats. * Terriermon can go up to rapidmon but no further. * Lopunny is allowed to use her mega form. Also Lopunny will be level 100 so she can have full power. * Lopunny will start as Buneary (Buneary has almost the same moves as Lopunny). I'm not trying to be biased I am trying to make it fair. * Lopunny's moveset will be from Sun and Moon. * Since this battle will be a shit stomp unless i do this, when Lopunny mega evolves she will have all the tm moves she can learn and her main moveset. BUT ONLY TMS no tutor moves, egg moves or hm moves. ALSO SHE WILL ONLY HAVE ACCESS TO THIS WHEN SHE MEGA EVOLVES. And to make it not too unfair I will only allow her to have the following 8 tm's (yes she can learn these): # Ice beam # Hyper Beam (with cooldown) # Thunderbolt # Shadow Ball # Double team # Sleep Talk # rest # blizzard * Mega Lopunny and Rapidmon are going to be about the same size, similar to what they did in the actual death battle. Buneary and Terriermon will both be relatively the same height, Lopunny will be slightly taller than Gargomon, and Mega Lopunny and Rapidmon will be the same size. Boomstick: We get it LETS START the research... Terriermon Wiz: Terriermon, It is an extremely precious Rookie Digimon that is a twin to Lopmon. Boomstick: It's a very cute type of Digimon, and from its calm behavior it doesn't seem like a "Combat Species", but when battling, it shows that it is more powerful than it appears. Tjman461: The moves Terriermon has before evolving are: * Terrier Tornado (Petit Twister): Generates a tiny tornado by spinning its ears like a propeller. * Bunny Blast (Blazing Fire): Spews out a shot of superheated air. Boomstick: Haha those are cute sounding attacks. Wiz: The next form it has is Gargomon. Boomstick: Wow those are some cool pants! Tjman461: Wait why does it get pants, anyway Despite its outward appearance, it uses attacks of unparalleled accuracy to reliably bring down the opponent with its nimble movements. Boomstick: Its leg strength is strong enough for it to jump sky high, and it is also able to spread out its ears to glide. That's awesome! Wiz: It's attacks this time are: * Gargo Pellets6 (Gatling Arm): Fires the vulcans on both of its arms. * Bunny Pummel7 (Dumdum Upper): Gets into the opponent's space, then thrusts up a "Gargo Pellets" from below. Boomstick: A rabbit with guns on its arms hell yeah! Back to the pet store! Wiz: Boomstick we already went to the pet store to find a cat who was like Tom from Tom and Jerry. We couldn't find one because no cat exists like that. Boomstick: Awwww Tjman461: This rabbit can be pretty dangerous! I wouldn't mess with a rabbit with guns as hands. Wiz: The last form is Rapidmon, who can go very fast. Boomstick: Damn that kinda blows Lopunny out of the water don't you think? Tjman461: Not really, it really depends on attacks and strength and lopunny overall is pretty fast so it shouldn't be that terrible. Wiz: This time it's attacks are: * Rapid Fire: Rapid-fires missiles from both of its arms and the revolver equipped to its back. * Tri-Beam5 (Golden Triangle): Fires a beam from its whole body that completely disassembles the opponent's data. * Homing Blast (Homing Missile): Fires homing missiles from the launcher on its back. * Miracle Missile Boomstick: Wait one of those says it can turn the opponent into data, pokemon aren't made of data. Wiz: Yeah I guess it kind of works like lopunnys charm attack it won't affect the opponent so that move is pretty useless. Tjman461: This rabbit isn't even a rabbit anymore. Other than that I would love to have it as a partner. Lopunny Wiz: Lopunny, the rabbit Pokemon. Boomstick: Dammn this Pokemon though why is it covering its chest? Wiz: I know what you're thinking but on Pokémon battle revolution it shows that she doesn't have.... you know. Boomstick: Boobs, you don't have to hide it Wiz you can say it. Wiz: Let's just list off her moves... Tjman461: I think to list off moves we'll list off the most relevant, you know the ones that help her in battle and cause good damage for example- Boomstick: Hey who says you get to research!? Tjman461: I can make you say whatever I want you know, anyway without any interruptions... first we'll talk about her defensive moves, she has endure which can keep her alive at one hp which can really help in a pinch. Wiz: Then there is defense curl which raises her defense. Boomstick: And? Wiz: That's it, it just raises defense. Tjman461: Agility is also useful because it raises her already pretty high speed. Her stats are: Hp: 240 Attack: 141 Defense: 155 Sp. Attack: 101 Sp. Defense: 177 Speed: 193 Wiz: As you can see her speed besides hp is the highest stat which can really help with striking fast and battling. Boomstick: Finally she has charm which lowers her opponents attack by 2 but for a digimon it will probably... what would it do to a digimon? Wiz: That's a great question because it only lowers Pokémons stats not digimon, and digimons power is based on the form they have, so I guess Lopunny can only use stat changes on herself. Tjman461: Then we have the attacking moves the most important aspect to a battle, the first notable one is quick attack, which makes the user strike first. And bounce which makes Lopunny hop in the air and strike down like a ninja or something. Boomstick: Don't forget the badass kicking moves! Jump kick and High Jump Kick two of lopunnys most powerful moves. BUT if High Jump Kick hurts the user if it misses which can be pretty dangerous. Wiz: And finally there is the dizzy punch which in this battle will pretty much be a punching move in this because I don't think a digimon will be affected by confusion. Tjman461: That's pretty much it for moves, her next form is her mega form, mega lopunny. Which raises her attack and speed a lot and raises her defence up a smidgeon. Boomstick: Don't mess with this bunny or you could be in trouble. Battle (What lopunny says will be translated in parentheses also Lopunny will start as Buneary and evolve when Terriermon evolves.) A wild level 99 Buneary is skipping about and finds an oran berry. Buneary: Bun! (An Oran Berry!) Buneary picks it up to eat it but a rabbit looking thing pushes Buneary out of the way steals it. Buneary picks herself back up and turns red with anger Buneary: BUN BUNEARY (Hey I found that you jerk!) Terriermon: Ha Ha that was a delicious berry! Buneary kicks Terriermon knocking him into a tree. Terriermon: Ow you're pretty good but i'm better. FIGHT! Buneary jump kicks Terriermon making him stumble a bit, but he regains his balance, then he uses a bunny blast hitting Buneary, she then uses agility to make herself faster. Buneary uses a couple quick attacks on Terriermon. Terriermon uses terriertornado launching Buneary into the air, but she gets a hold of herself and uses bounce and lands on Terriermon. Terriermon: Woo, That was pretty strong looks like i'll have to take it a step higher! Buneary: Bun? (What is he talking about?) Terriermon digivolves into Gargomon. Buneary tries to think of a plan but then she notices a rare candy dropped out of the sky and so she eats it and evolves into Lopunny. Lopunny uses agility again to raise her speed. Gargomon starts to use bunny pummel but Lopunny uses quick attack which lets her strike first and Gargomon gets knocked back. Then Lopunny uses a combo of jump kicks damaging Gargomon. Gargomon recovers and uses his gargo pellets, Lopunny uses quick attacks to dodge most of them. Then she uses bounce and shoots down to strike Gargomon but he reacts quick and uses bunny pummel tossing Lopunny into the air, and hits the ground. She gets back up and quick attacks Gargomon, then does a combo with dizzy punches, and finishes with a jump kick. Gargomon: Ouch you are pretty strong. Lopunny: Lopunny! (That's right!) Gargomon shoots more gargo pellets and Lopunny gets hit by them, then she uses more agilitys to get at full speed. Lopunny dizzy punch combos him again and he falls down and then she uses defense curl twice to get her defense up. Gargomon gets back up and shoots his gargo pellets immediately hitting Lopunny, then she falls over from getting hit, Gargomon walks up and points his gun at Lopunny's head. Gargomon: Any last words? Lopunny: Lopunny! (I have a trick up my sleeve!) Lopunny mega evolves and kicks him away. Then she maxes out her defense and speed with defense curl and agility. (She now has access to the tm's listed above in the rules.) Mega Lopunny uses shadow ball and then uses double team. Gargomon gets up and is confused. Gargomon: What the heck is happening?! I need to take it up a notch if I'm going to have any chance. Gargomon Digivolves to Rapidmon. Rapidmon: Let's see how you do against this! Rapidmon uses the tri-beam and hits the Lopunny clones and Lopunny successfully and there is smoke everywhere. Rapidmon: Looks like that did it. Then suddenly out of the smoke cloud a giant beam appears and hits Rapidmon damaging him. Rapidmon: Ow, what the why didn't you vanish into data?! *silence* Lopunny jumped out of the cloud and uses high jump kick quickly smashing Rapidmon into the ground. Rapidmon flies away and shoots a bunch of missiles Lopunny counters with blizzard freezing the rockets. Lopunny then throws them back at Rapidmon but he easily dodged them. He shoots some more and Lopunny manages to dodge most of them using quick attacks and shooting some of them with shadowball. Rapidmon: That was good dodging but you can't dodge this! Rapidmon shoots a homing missile and Lopunny tries dodging it but gets hit and is laying injured so then she uses rest to regain her health. Rapidmon: Looks like that did it but to be sure... Lopunny uses sleep talk and uses jump kick. She hops up (in her sleep) and kicks Rapidmon in the face knocking him down. Then she wakes up and regains balance. Rapidmon goes in and straight up punches Lopunny knocking her back then he goes to use another attack but Lopunny uses quick attack stopping him then she uses hyper beam at point-blank range crashing him into the ground. Lopunny recharges for a bit and runs to use High Jump Kick to try and kick him in half but he dodges it at the last minute and Lopunny missed hitting the ground hard. Lopunny: Lop!! (MY LEG) Rapidmon: Finally I have you down! Ending One (It Could Happen... :/) Rapidmon uses Rapid Fire firing a ton of missiles at Lopunny making her helpless laying there. She barely gets up. Lopunny: Pun... (I am so dead) Lopunny recovers from the crash but limps a bit. Then Rapidmon uses Rapid Fire on her but at the last minute she uses endure making her survive. Then Lopunny uses blizzard to freeze Rapidmon and it succeeds making Rapidmon fall down and hit the ground. Then Lopunny walks up and uses Jump Kick with her good leg destroying the ice, this leaves Rapidmon laying weak. Then Lopunny jumps onto Rapidmon and uses a combo of Dizzy Punches giving him wounds and then she picks him up and High Jump kicks him as hard as she can splitting him in half. Then she uses Hyper Beam at close range disintegrating him. Lopunny: Lopunny... (That was almost impossible) Lopunny lays down and tends to her wounds. KO Ending 2 (Probably the real ending) Rapidmon charges downwards into Lopunny leaving her heavily wounded, then he grabs onto her body and rips her in half and throws the corpse on the ground. Rapidmon: Man all that over a berry... Rapidmon flies away KO Ending 3 cause I felt like it Rapidmon shoots a bunch of rockets at Lopunny making her lay wounded barely alive. Then Rapidmon flies down and prepares another attack at close range. Lopunny: Punny... (do- don't kill me...) Lopunny covers her face accepting defeat. But then Rapidmon puts his gun down and holds out his hand to help Lopunny up. Lopunny is helped up and Rapidmon holds out an oran berry and rips it in half giving Lopunny the other half. FRIENDSHIP Results Tjman461: Wow that was epic! Boomstick: Damn that was a close fight Wiz: Anyway, the reason Lopunny could win is because Rapidmon may be faster but Lopunny is able to dodge attacks well with her agility and high speed. Boomstick: Also Lopunny's enhanced moveset was good to confuse Rapidmon. Wiz: This was a VERY close fight and Rapidmon was way higher in overall durability and speed but didn't have much of an arsenal to take Lopunny down. Because his rockets can be dodged. Tjman461: Lopunny also had big boost in power when she had her defense curl and agility on and her mega form was really powerful too. The way to prove she has good agility is when in Pokemon Battle Revolution when she gets hit she can do a back flip to get back on her feet which is really good considering the attacks she can get hit by, and she had the ice moves and strategic moves to counter the missiles. And don't forget she has endure which keeps her alive which saved her in the first ending. Wiz: Then again due to strength and durability Rapidmon would also win once he had a good chance to target Lopunny. Tjman461: That is true they both have a chance at winning the fight, (I liked ending three the most.) Boomstick: Looks like they both hopped their way to a victory. Wiz: The battle is a tie! Advantages/Disadvantages Durability: Rapidmon Arsenal (overall): Mega Lopunny (with tms) Strength: About even because of Lopunny's countering Speed: Rapidmon Experience: Even Intelligence: Even Overall fighting style: Lopunny because of dodging and using good moves Rapidmon: 5 Mega Lopunny: 5 Poll Which ending was most accurate? 1 2 3 Which series is better? Digimon Pokemon Trivia This is the first trivia I've done. I referenced two of my battles, SpongeBob vs Star Butterfly, and Tom the Cat vs Wile E. Coyote I made a reference to the my leg guy in spongebob. The ending was based off of Vrokortas weedle vs kunemon Battle. Category:'Pokemon vs Digimon' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Cute vs Cute' themed Death Battles Category:TJman461 Category:'Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles